Yugioh! Eternal Cries
by Princeofcoolers
Summary: Shin Amity, a boy who is only good at Duel Monsters, registers for the famous Duel Academy. What awaits Shin? Can he overcome his fears and become the next King of Games? Please R&R. The Adventure begins & Eternal Cries:same story, different summary.
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh! Eternal Cries  
Episode 1- The adventure begins

Author's Note: Hey, guys! Its Princeofcoolers and I'm new, so go easy on me. Anyway, here's the first chapter.

On one sunny, bright day, a male was walking through the streets of Kansas. He had orange hair, a red shirt, blue pants and white sneakers. The male was on his way to Duel Academy, the school for duelists to battle it out and find the one and only future King of Games. The male knew he would be the ultimate victor. He arrived at the entrance exams and walked to the table. "Count Shin Amity present." The only male there wrote Shin's name down and walked inside. "Go on in." Said one of the ladies. Shin nodded and went in. He was amazed at the size of the dome. "Incredible!" Then, a male walks past Shin, shoving him to the side. "Hey!" Yelled Shin. The male and his crew started laughing. "You'll be fun to duel."

"What's his problem?" Shin asked himself. Ignoring the male, Shin walked up to the top of the stands. He saw a few duels before his name was called. **"Shin Amity…please come down to arena 3 for your duel…thank you."**

Shin sprinted in excitement down to the arena 3. He was lifted up by an elevator. He looked around at the arena. "Who are you?" Asked the proctor walking to his position. "Me?... umm…Shin Amity."

"Well, Mr. Amity, let's get started, I am a busy man." Said the proctor activating his duel disk. Shin copied.

"DUEL!"

Shin: 4000  
Proctor: 4000

"I'll begin." Said the proctor. He drew a card.

"I set a monster and end with this."

"That all? Watch this, draw!" Yelled Shin. He drew a card.

"I summon Sonic the Hedgehog." A blue hedgehog with white gloves and red sneakers appeared. (ATK: 1900)

"Then, I use Item Box. This Spell randomly selects a Spell card from my hand and I can add it to my hand." Shin's deck was shuffled and a Spell was handed to his hand. He looked at it and smiled. "I equip Sonic with Speed Shoes. This Spell lets Sonic attack directly for this turn only, so go!" A pair of shoes appeared on Sonic's feet and he sped at the proctor, but his reaction was faster, his Trap was activated. "I activate Direct Reverse. This Trap activates when a monster attacks me directly. The attack is aimed back at the controller, so you lose 1900 pts." But, surprising to the Proctor, Sonic did not attack Shin and instead sped past by his Trap and attacked the proctor.

Proctor: 2100  
Shin: 4000

"Did I forget to mention that?" Shin asked sarcastically. The proctor growled. "Tell me!"

"When Sonic is equipped with Speed Shoes, Trap cards cannot affect Sonic, so he can't be stopped by your Trap." Explained Shin.

"Then, I set a card and equip Sonic with Speed Ring. This spell works exactly like Speed Shoes. I end." Sonic's Speed Shoes then disappeared.

"This duel isn't over yet!" Yelled the proctor drawing.

"I summon Goblin Attack Force." A group of attack goblins carrying clubs appeared. (ATK: 2300)

"Then, I activate Double Attack. I discard Summoned Skull to allow my Force to attack twice, so go!" The Attack Force charged in to attack Sonic, but dodged out of the way, saving himself. "Sorry, but I activated Dodge Roll. Now, this Trap can only be activated if Sonic is equipped with Speed Shoes or Speed Ring, and Sonic can dodge the attack, and the best part is that your attack is negated." Said Shin.

"Force! Attack again!" Yelled the proctor. The Attack Force tried again and this time, they struck, destroying Sonic.

Shin: 3600  
Proctor: 1900

"But I'm not done, I activate Second Strike. This Spell can be activated when my monster succeeds in attacking, it can attack for a third time, so go!" Attack Force, one last time charged in and clubbed Shin.

Shin: 1300  
Proctor: 1900

"This duel will be over soon."

"Well, let's see, I draw!" Said Shin. He drew.

"I believe you are wrong, I activate 1up. This Spell summons back Sonic." The same blue hedgehog reappeared.

"Then, to finish this, I activate another Speed Shoes, so Sonic, end this!" Sonic's shoes appeared and he sped in and kicked the proctor.

Proctor: 0  
Shin: WINNER

The crowd started cheering. The proctor stood up and smiled. "You're in."

Then, someone in the stands smiled. It was a female. _"He's strong…but let's see how he stacks up to me…hahahaha!"_

Chapter End Note: Hope you liked it. I'll put up more awesome chapters when I can. Continue to R&R.


	2. The Trouble Begins

Yugioh! Eternal Cries  
Episode 2—The Trouble Begins

Everyone who had passed the Duel Exam was being drove to Duel Academy via boat. Everybody was doing their things, including Shin. He was in the café destroying the food. He was very hungry. Minutes after eating, he was walking throughout the deck. He stopped and leaned over the edge of the boat with his arms on the edge. _"I wonder….what kinds of challenges will await me at Duel Academy…am I ready?"_

Then, someone appeared behind Shin. Shin quickly turned to confront the male. "Who are you!"

"My name is Marcus, let's duel." Said the Marcus.

"For what?" Asked Shin. Marcus smiled. "I saw your duel against the proctor back there and to be honest, I wasn't really impressed."

"Oh really? Let's go! I'll prove I'm the best!" Said Shin activating his duel disk and drawing his starting hand. Marcus did the same.

"DUEL!" Yelled the two.

Shin: 4000  
Marcus: 4000

"I'll begin." Said Marcus. He drew a card.

"I set a monster and a face down, go."

"That all? My draw!" Yelled Shin. He drew.

"I summon Tails." A yellow two-tailed fox wearing white gloves appeared. (ATK: 1600)

"Then, I equip Booster to Tails. Now, he gains 600 ATK." (ATK: 2200)

"Tails, attack that face down!" Tails sped up to the set card and shot it. It was revealed as Cocoon of Evolution. (DEF: 2000)

_"Cocoon of Evolution! Is he playing a insect deck, or a defense deck? What he is planning?" _Shin thought.

"I set 1 card and end."

"Pitiful! Your victory over that proctor was a fluke and I'll prove it, draw!" Yelled Marcus. He drew a card.

"Now, for my real deck, I summon Dragon Rider." (ATK: 1300)

"I then activate my face down; Dragon Fangs. This Spell can only be aimed for a non-dragon type monster with "Dragon" in its name. Now, the targeted monster gains 1300 ATK pts." The Dragon Rider suddenly grew fangs. (ATK: 2600)

"But see, I'm not done with you, I activate Type Change. This spell changes the type of a monster I control, so Dragon Rider is now a Dragon type, and now, I equip Dragon Armor to Dragon Armor. This spell discards my Trap; Dragon Soul to destroy Tails, and Dragon Rider gains 500 ATK for each card destroyed by this effect, and your Booster Spell is also destroyed." Tails along with Booster was destroyed. (ATK: 3100)

"Rider, attack!"

Shin: 900  
Marcus: 4000

"This duel is over, go."

"No…its…not, I draw!: Yelled Shin panting. He looked at it and before he could play it, the captain called. **"We are about to dock at the Academy. Please gather your belongings and be ready to leave."**

Marcus made a smile. "Well, well, looks like you're weak after all." He started to leave. "Hey! We're not done yet!" Yelled Shin. Marcus turned. "Yes we are." He left.

"Hmmm…we'll duel again….I can feel it." Said Shin.


	3. The One with Fame

Author's Note: Hey guys! Starting next chapter, I will put up what will happen in the next chapter and maybe card lists at the end of the chapter if 4 people review, so please R&R.  
-

Yugioh! Eternal Cries  
Episode 3 -The one with Fame

Shin, along with the other passing kids were in the gym awaiting their new chancellor to announce the new school year. But he wasn't there. "Where's the chancellor?" One kid asked. Then, he showed; the chancellor. He went up to the mic and spoke. "Sorry, I'm late. I'm your new chancellor; Mr. Moe. And now on with other things. Later today, two random duelists will duke it out in the Obelisk arena, so make sure all of you are ready in case your name is called. And speaking of Obelisk, all of you were placed in one of three dorms depending on how well you did in your duel exam. So go check them out!" The students spread out, trying to find their dorms.

Later that day, Shin was on a bench looking through his PDA. "WHAT! I'm in Slifer Red! A male suddenly came up to Shin. "Did the little baby not get want he wanted?" Asked the male in a baby voice. The male was Marcus. Shin looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Marcus…"

"So about we finish that duel we started on the boat?" Asked Marcus. But before Shin could answer, someone walked up to the guys. "Marcus Steele, are you bothering a new student?"

Marcus blushed. The person who walked up to him was a girl, a very beautiful girl. He was wearing the female Obelisk Blue outfit. "Um...sorry, Amber, I'm leaving now." Said Marcus walking away.

"Sorry for Marcus's behavior, he wasn't always that way. Anyway, the Slifer Welcome dinner will start in 4 hours, so explore the Academy a bit." Said Amber. She left.

Shin was thinking. "Marcus Steele…does he….?" Saving that question for later, he headed towards his dorm. At he dorm, Shin was disappointed. It was a dump. Trying to ignore it, he headed to his room and went in. When he did, he noticed another male in his room. "Hey! Who are you?"

The boy turned around. "Uh? Oh me? I'm Tyler Dinger, you?" Shin pointed to himself. "I'm Shin Amity."

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat, wanna join me?" Asked Tyler. Shin shook his no.

"Oh well, see ya." Said Tyler leaving.

Then, Shin noticed a card that fell from Tyler's deck. He went over and picked it up. It was Disassembly Line. _"Really? A Mech deck? Pretty unique." _

Shin decided to join Tyler, so he followed Tyler.

At the Slifer Lunchroom, Tyler was eating when Shin showed. "Hey man, hungry?" Asked Tyler. "Yeah, a little."

Then, every girl got loud. The cause: Steele Findlay, a superstar. He was known everywhere in the world. The girls charged everyone else to be close to Steele.

"Can I get your autograph?" Asked a girl. Steele smiled. "Sure you can." He took the paper and signed it. "Me too!" Yelled a few more girls. Steele started signing autographs.

"That's Steele Findlay, a superstar." Said Tyler.

"Superstar? Why Is he at Duel Academy, then?" Asked Shin. Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know." Then, Shin noticed something weird about Steele. He wasn't wearing his uniform. "Hey, what dorm is he in? He's not wearing his blazer."

"Oh, he's in Obelisk Blue. He's actually the best duelist in the school. Nobody can beat him. I don't think even Zane Truesdale could beat him." Shin was shocked. "Not even Zane!"

"Well, that's a rumor, so I don't really know." Said Tyler. Then, Steele walked over tho the guys. "I heard you guys talking about me? What about?"

"Just because you're popular doesn't mean squat." Said Shin. Steele smiled. "You think so? Let's duel!" He activated his duel disk and drew his starting hand. Shin copied.

"Let's do this!" Yelled the two.

Shin: 4000  
Steele: 4000

"I'll begin." Said Steele. He drew a card. "I summon Army Scout Plane in DEF mode. I set 1 card and end." (DEF: 1200)

"Army? Hmm…draw!" Said Shin. He drew a card. "I summon Amy Rose in attack mode." A pink haired hedgehog wearing a red dress and red shoes appeared. (ATK: 1400)

"Amy, attack that Scout." Amy charged in and kicked Army Scout, destroying it. But then, Steele smiled. "Oh, thank you, see, when Scout Plane is destroyed, I can summon any monster from my deck with at least 1500 ATK PTS. So I choose Army Helicopter." (ATK: 1300)

"I set 1 card and end." Said Shin. Steele began his turn. "I activate War Battlefield. This Spell gives all "Army" monsters 300 ATK PTS." (Army Helicopter-1600)

"Then, I summon Army Mortar." (ATK: 800-1100)

"Then, I activate Mortar's effect. I can discard 1 card and I can activate one of its effects." Steele tossed a card and a missile was heading towards Amy. "I chose to destroy Amy Rose, but Mortar can't attack." Amy was about to be destroyed, but then Sonic the Hedgehog appeared and took the hit instead. Steele was confused. Shin smirked. "Confused? I used my Trap; Love's Intuition. This Trap can only be activated when Amy Rose is about to be destroyed, Sonic can then be summoned and when he is, he is destroyed instead."

Then, Amy gained pink aura around her. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that when Sonic is destroyed, Amy's ATK goes up by 1000 and she gets to attack all monsters you control right now." (Amy Rose-2400)

"Amy, attack his Mortar and his Helicopter." Amy, in rage, rushed in and destroyed both machines.

Steele: 1600  
Shin: 4000

"I set 2 cards and end." Said Steele.

"My turn." Said Shin. He drew a card.

"I summon Blaze the Cat." A pink-furred cat wearing a blueberry robe appeared. (ATK: 1900)

"I set 1 card and have Amy and Blaze finish you off." Amy and Blaze jumped to attack Steele, but 4 magic cylinders appeared and redirected the girls' attack back at Shin.

Shin: 700  
Steele: 1600

"Aw man! What happened!"

"Don't know? I used my Traps; Magic Cylinders to send your attacks back at you." Explained Steele.

"I end." Said Shin.

"This is the end, draw!" Yelled Steele. He drew a card.

"I activate Card of Sanctity. This Spell allows both players to draw until we hold 6 cards." Shin drew 3 cards. Steele drew 6.

"I activate Trap Booster. I discard 1 card and I'm able to activate a Trap straight from my hand. But more on that later, I summon Army Carrier Plane." (ATK: 1200-1500)

"Carrier Plane, attack Amy Rose." Everyone was surprised. Including Steele's fan girls. "Steelely! What are you thinking!"

"I activate Covering Fire. This Trap gives Amy Blaze's ATK, so she gains 1900 ATK." (Amy Rose- 3300)

He turned and smiled. "Don't worry, girls, watch this."

Steele held up a Trap from his hand. "Oh, Shin! I hope you did not forget about my Trap Booster Spell, I can activate Reverse Trap."

Tyler was shocked. "Oh no! That switches increases and decreases for this turn." Shin's eyes widen. "No way! You serious!" Amy was weakened. (ATK:0)

Carrier Plane shot at Amy, destroying her, making an explosion and knocking Shin back.

Shin: 0  
Steele: WINNER

"Shin!" Yelled Tyler running to him.

"I…lo…lost!" Cried Shin. The fan girls cheered as they ran to him. "That was awesome, Steele!" Cheered a girl. "That was incredible!" Screamed another girl. Steele turned his head. "You might want to study harder." Steele walked away with the girls. Shin looked at Steele walking away with an angry stare.


	4. Another Roomie

Author's Note: Man! With everything going on in life, you can't really get something done. But anyways, please R&R.  
-

Yugioh! Eternal Cries  
Episode 4- Another Roomie

Shin was in the lunchroom, eating all by himself. He was thinking about his duel with Steele. His first loss since he arrived at the Academy. Then, Tyler appeared with his plate. He sat down next to Shin and started eating. After a few seconds, he stopped. "Hey. You okay?"

Shin didn't say anything for a second. "Oh huh! I…I guess."

"Well, this might make you feel better, we have another roommate." Said Tyler. That got Shin's attention. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, but I heard his deck is similar to Zane Truesdale. So he has to be good." Said Tyler. The two boys finished eating and headed over to their dorm room.

The boys headed in and saw a boy around 17 with straight silver hair, a blue vest, a red undershirt, and blue pants. He was unpacking. "Hey." Said Shin. The male turned and saw the boys. "Oh hey, I'm Cyrus Cyber."

Then, the announcements came on. **"All students please report to the Obelisk Arena."**

Everyone was at the arena along with the staff and the chancellor. He came up to the mic. "Welcome everyone. The reason I called you here is to treat you all to one amazing duel. Cyrus Cyber will duel against Reese Spinster." The called duelists walked up to the stage and activated their duel disk. They drew their starting hand.

"DUEL!" Yelled the two.

"I'll begin if you don't mind." Said Cyrus.

"Go ahead." Said Reese. Cyrus drew a card.

"I set 1 card and summon Giant Rex in attack mode." A brown dinosaur with a green fin thing appeared. (ATK: 2000)

"My turn." Said Reese. He drew a card.

"I summon Zombrya the Dark." A warrior with a purple cape appeared. (ATK: 2100)

"Is that all?"Asked Cyrus. Reese smiled. I'll win in one turn. I activate Battle Confrontation. This Spell is a very powerful spell card. This card is the only one in the world and could only be won in a tournament. Anyway, this spell reduces our life pts to 100."

"What!" Said Cyrus. "But see…my monster must attack your monster, so this duel is over, go!" Said Reese.

Cyrus: 0  
Reese: WINNER

The chancellor came up to the mic. "Incredible! Reese had took the win in only one turn! And in only two moves! I have never seen a short duel like that before!"

Reese started walking away. He then dialed a number and a female's voice could be heard. "Hello?"

"Its me. I didn't duel _him_. The duelist was chosen randomly." Said Reese. A sigh could be heard over the phone. "Okay, just find the kid and defeat him. He will ruin our plans if we don't do something." The woman hung up. Reese looked at Cyrus. "You will be defeated." He left.

Back at the red dorm, Shin, Tyler and Cyrus were talking. "Aw man! That was rough!" Said Tyler. Cyrus chuckled and pulled the Trap from his duel disk. He showed it to the guys. They were shocked. "But! Isn't that….?" Asked Tyler.

"Yes, the reason I didn't use it was to make Reese believe he was better. I can tell he's up to something evil, for some reason." Said Cyrus.

"I'm going to take a breather; I'll see you guys later." Said Shin leaving.

Shin was walking through the forest when he saw Reese and a female dueling. He quickly got behind a tree and watched. Reese chuckled. "Looks like we have a visitor." The female slightly looked at the tree Shin was behind, without getting spotted, and smiled. "Well, let's show him who's the best."

"Fine then, let's go!" Yelled Reese.

Reese: 4000  
?: 4000

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Reese snapped his fingers and a dome of darkness appeared.

"I'll begin with a summon. Holy Beast of Darkness in DEF mode." (DEF: 2100) "I set 3 cards and activate Quick Summon. This Spell let me summon another monster; Mist of Darkness." (ATK: 1000)

"Go."

"You've always played weak and now it'll be your downfall, draw!" Said the female. She drew.

"I summon Black Knight Arion in attack mode." A black knight wearing a fur coat holding an axe appeared. Reese growled at the monster summoned. "You do remember this monster, Reese?" Asked the female joking. (ATK: 1700)

"That monster must be powerful!" Said Shin to himself.

"I can discard my top 2 cards and pay 800 Life PTS to summon up to 2 "Black Knights" from my hand." Said the female.

"I summon Knight Raimon and Black Knight Shadow Dragon." (ATK: 1000) (ATK: 2200)

"When Raimon is summoned, I can destroy your Beast of Darkness and draw 1 card."

"Then, Shadow Dragon's effect let's summon another "Black Knight" from my hand, so I summon Black Knight Raima." (ATK: 1600)

"And his effect destroys your first face down and I can draw 1 card and I can draw another card due to the effect of Shadow Dragon."

"This duel is over, Black Knights, attack!"

"Not yet! I activate Mirror Force, destroying all of your monsters." Yelled Reese. "Nooo!" Yelled the female. All of her monsters were obliterated. "Grrr…you'll regret that, I activate Time Reverse. This is a Spell that turns back time to the last phrase, so I get all my monsters back and they can attack again, so go and don't fail me!" The female's monsters rushed In to attack but another barrier shield appeared and destroyed them. "Just like déjà vu, isn't it?" Asked Reese smiling.

But then, the female started laughing evilly. "Not quite, I activate another Time Reverse." Reese's eyes widen. "No!"

The female's monster reappeared and struck Reese, knocking him down unconscious.

Reese: 0  
Female: WINNER

The female walked over to the knocked out Reese and held out her hand. A yellow dusty color ball was being sucked from Reese's body into the female's hand. "My work here is done."

The female was about to walk away, but she turned at the tree and smiled. "So…how'd you like my duel?" Shin was surprised. He thought he was sneaky. "Next time, I'll duel you myself, see ya." The female walked away. Shin ran out of the forest, back to his room. He ran into his room but found no one in there. "Guys?" Shin then found a note. He opened it and read it.

"**If you want to see Tyler again, then come tomorrow to the pier and we'll see if you are the best."**

Shin crumpled up the paper and ran off to the pier. At the pier, Shin saw Tyler being pointed by a gun. The holder? Some big fat guy. The female from earlier stood at the end of the pier. "So, you came?"

"When did you come into my room and leave that letter?" The female chuckled. "I knew you would walk through the forest, so earlier I wrote that and left it on your desk." The female activated her duel disk. "Well, let's get started. I need to capture your spirit, then go rest."

"There's a problem. I'm not going to let you." Said Shin. He activated his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" Yelled the two.

Shin: 4000  
Female: 4000

"By the way, I'm Ilene." Said the female.

"Whatever, I'll begin this duel, draw!" Said Shin. He drew.

"I summon Stealth the Hedgehog." A blue hedgehog with blue gloves appeared. (ATK: 1500)

"His ability lets me attack you directly, even if it's the first turn, so attack!" Stealth turned invisible and struck Ilene.

Ilene: 2500  
Shin: 4000

"I set 1 card and end."

"That was nothing, but THIS…this is something." Said Ilene. She drew.

"I summon Black Knight Arion in attack mode. Remember him?" The axe carrying black knight reappeared. (ATK: 1700)

"And you do remember his effect? I can discard the top 2 cards and pay 800 pts to summon my Black Knight Raimon and Knight Yoio." (ATK: 1000) (ATK: 1600-Tuner)

Ilene: 1700  
Shin: 4000

"And Raimon's effect activates. I can destroy your Stealth and draw 1 card. But then, I tune Yoio with Arion to summon Black Knight Armbleedon." (ATK: 3200)

"This duel was nothing, finish this!" The Black Knights went in to attack…

"You didn't win that easily! I activate Hallowed Life Barrier. I can discard 1 card and all Battle Damage is reduced to 0." Twoe women with blue cloaks on appeared and summoned a barrier.

Shin: 4000  
Ilene: 2500

"I set 1 card and end." Said Ilene. Shin smiled. "Is something funny?" Asked Ilene.

"Oh. I just find it funny that you have to use all your strength against a stronger opponent." Said Shin. Ilene made an annoyed face. "I'll have the last laugh."

"Really? Maybe, draw!" Yelled Shin. He drew.

"I summon Silver the Hedgehog in attack mode." A hedgehog appeared similar to Sonic appeared, except this one was silver. (ATK: 1800)

"Silver's effect, once per turn, let's me take control of any monster you control, so I want your Armbleedon." Silver used his mind to control Armbleedon.

"This duel is _really _over now. Guys, finish her!" Silver and Armbleedon rushed in to attack…

"I'm not a force to underestimate, I activate Paths of Good and Evil. This Trap Is powerful. All cards on the field are sent to the graveyard, and then we both draw cards equal to the number of our cards destroyed, so I draw 1 card and you draw 2 cards."

"But then, we get to summon any monster in our hands. So I summon the Black Knight Yumaia in Attack mode." (ATK: 700-  
Tuner)

"_Another tuner?" _Thought Shin.

"Fine, I can't summon a monster, but I can set 2 cards face down and end."

"This duel is over, draw!" Yelled Ilene. She drew.

"I summon Black Knight Falcromo in attack mode." (ATK: 1000)

"Then, I tune my knights together to summon Frozen White Dragon." (ATK:2000)

"And when this Dragon is summoned, all Spell and Trap cards are returned to your hand. Next, I use Darkness Boost to give Frozen Dragon 2000 ATK PTS, so finish Shin off!"

Shin: 500  
Ilene: 2500

Ilene was flabbergasted. "Why aren't you defeated!"

Shin held up a card. "You returned my Insurance card and when its returned to my hand, I gain 500 points, so I gain 500 pts."

"Go." Said Ilene.

"You kidnapped my friend and you're going to pay with this!" Yelled Shin. He drew.

"I summon Sonic the Hedgehog in attack mode." The blue hedgehog wearing white gloves appeared. (ATK: 1900)

"Then, I activate Power Ring. This gives Sonic 1000 ATK PTS and he gains the ability to attack directly, so let's end this!" (ATK: 2900)

Sonic rushed in and kicked Ilene.

Ilene: 0  
Shin: WINNNER

Ilene was on her hand and knees. "Looks like you've won. But let me warn you: I am nothing compared to the **Numbers**." Her spirit left her and flew off somewhere unknown. She collapsed.

"What is going on here?" Shin asked himself.

"You'll see me again, punk." Said the fat guy disappearing.

"Shin!" Cried Tyler. Shin ran to Tyler. "You okay man?"

"Dude, what's going on and who are the **Numbers **Ilene spoke of?" Asked Tyler.

"I don't know man. Let's get back to the dorm. Cyrus is probably wondering where we are." Said Shin. The two headed back.


	5. Marcus' Other Side

Yugioh! Eternal Cries  
Episode 5-Marcus' Other Side

Author's Note: After chapter 6, it'll take a few days to update any more, so please hang in there. Also, please R&R.

-In a dark and spooky alleyway, two people, hidden by cloaks, were talking. "So? When will you go to Duel Academy?" Asked one of the figures.

"Tomorrow. I will go and defeat Shin Amity." Said the other figure. The first figure smirked. "Once he is defeated, the Master will use his Spirit to become the ultimate ruler of the world. HAHAHAHAH!"

The second figure turned to walk away. "You must be on medication. Come on, let's head back to the Master." The two cloaks walked away laughing.

LATER THAT DAY…

Shin was walking through the Academy Halls, thinking. About what? His duel against Ilene. He had so many questions. Like who Ilene really was. And why she captured Tyler? Just to get him to duel her. And what happened to Ilene after she lost? Was that her spirit? Shin didn't any of the answers. He walked outside and saw an ongoing duel. It was Marcus Steele against some kid. The kid was in the lead with 2400 Life pts and Marcus with 200, both with a clear field. It was the kid's turn.

"Marcus! I thought you were a great duelist, but I was wrong." Cried the kid. Marcus did nothing but stood smiled. "But see, I am great, and I'll prove it by beating you!"

"Well, not before I go, draw!" Yelled the kid. He drew a card. " I summon Bazoo the Soul Eater in attack mode." A big blue beast eating on some fruit appeared. (ATK: 1600)

"Bazoo, finish this off!" Bazoo charged in and threw the fruit at Marcus. But a little furball appeared, protecting Marcus. "Huh! What happened?" Asked the kid confused.

"Oh? You don't know? I discarded Kuriboh to reduce all damage to 0, so try better." Said Marcus. The kid stayed quiet. "Guess its my turn." He drew.

"I summon Dragon Thief in attack mode." A dragon warrior with thief's clothes on, carrying a knife appeared. (ATK: 1700)

"Dragon Thief has a killer effect. He takes the ATK of any monster you control, so he gains 1600 pts." (ATK: 3300)

"But see, I'm not done. You shouldn't have challenged me." Then, Marcus noticed Shin watching the duel. _"Well, what do we have here…when I win, Shin will finally realize who the next King of Games will be."_

"Dragon Thief's second effect takes 800 ATK pts from him to take the life of your Bazoo." Dragon Thief went up and stabbed Bazoo, destroying it.

"Dragon Thief, end this!" Dragon Thief ran up and sliced the kid, making him grunt.

Kid: 0  
Marcus: WINNER

The kid fell to his knees in defeat. "I can't believe I lost!" Marcus walked over to the kid and patted him on the head. Shin was surprised to see someone like Marcus Steele being nice to someone. "You did great! And don't let my jokes and mean words get to you. I was trying to encourage you."

The kid looked up and smiled. "I did do good, did I?" Marcus nodded and the kid stood up and left. Marcus turned and faced Shin. "Just because I was nice to that kid doesn't mean the same for you. So, what do you want?"

"I was just walking around and I saw your duel. You're pretty strong." Said Shin. Marcus activated his duel disk and drew his hand. "Let's go."

"It seems like every time I'm walking around, I see you trying to duel the new kid. Now, why is that?" Asked a female's voice. It was Amber.

"Grr…I'm out!" Yelled Marcus.

Amber turned to Shin. "Marcus seems to have taken a liken to you. And I might know why. But to be sure…" She activated her duel disk. "…I challenge you to a duel."

Shin smiled. "Now you're talking!" He activated his duel disk.

"Let's DUEL!" Yelled the two.

Chapter End Note: Sorry this chapter and duel was so short. I promise next chapter will be longer and more exciting.


	6. Master of the Amazon

Author's Note: Hey guys! It's me. Princeofcoolers. Anyway, with school and all my other stuff I'm doing, I'm not going to be updating a lot, but I will update, so just please hang in there with me. Please R&R.

Yugioh! Eternal Cries  
Episode 6- Master of the Amazon

"DUEL!" Yelled Amber and Shin.

Shin: 4000  
Amber: 4000

"Ladies first, of course." Said Amber. Shin nodded in agreement. She drew a card. (6)

"I summon Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode." A grown woman with big muscles, red hair, carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1500)(5)

"I set 2 cards and end." (3)

"Amazoness, eh? This might be tricky. Amazoness monsters are one of the toughest group of monsters in the game! But that doesn't mean I'll give up. Its my draw!" Yelled Shin. He drew. (6)

"Hmm…good hand. First, I use the spell, Sonic's Threat. This spell summons out one of the monsters from my hand that is a threat to Sonic the Hedgehog…and that's Knuckles the Echidna." a red 16-year-old anthropomorphic echidna wearing white gloves appeared. (ATK: 2200) (4)

"Knuckles! Attack Amazoness Swords Woman!" Knuckles ran up and double punched Swords Woman, destroying her, but her sword appeared from the smoke and stabbed Shin, disappearing afterwards.

Shin: 3300  
Amber: 4000

Shin was surprised. "What! What happened?" Amber smiled and chuckled a bit. She crossed her arms. "Swords Woman's effect is dangerous if you don't know it. When she is attacked, you lose all the damage I would." She winked at Shin, making him blush a little. "Well…its...its your turn." Said Shin.

Just then, Marcus walked back and saw the duel. "Uh…they're dueling?...*Laughs* let's see if Shin can beat the 2nd best duelist in the school."

"My turn." Said Amber. She drew.(4) "I summon Amazoness Scouts in ATK mode." Two small girls carrying bow and arrows appeared, kneeling. (ATK: 500)(3)

"Next, I activate my Trap; Amazoness Willpower. Let me tell you what this card does. I can summon an "Amazoness" from my grave, so with only 1 in my grave, I resurrect Amazoness Swords Woman." The familiar amazon woman reappeared. (ATK: 1500)

"Then, I activate the Spell Amazon Effect. This spell gives Amazoness Scouts Amazoness Swords Woman's effect. So that means when Scouts attacks your Knuckles, you'll lose the damage, so go!" Amazoness Scouts pulled back their bow and shot one at Knuckles, but he sent them back at the scouts and at Shin. (2)

Shin:1600  
Amber: 4000

Shin kneeled on one knee and held his stomach. _"Aw man! This is bad! Amber's…she's good! I don't know If I can beat her….but I have to try!" _

"Shin! I'm not done, Swords Woman, attack Knuckles!" Swords Woman rushed in and slashed Knuckles, but he blocked the attack and punched Swords Woman. Unfortunately, Swords Woman sword appeared and stabbed Shin.

Shin: 900  
Amber: 4000

"I end with setting 1 card face down." (1)

"My turn, draw!" Yelled Shin. (5)

"This Is crazy! I didn't even take 1 life point from this girl. She's good! But I still have some fight, so I summon Jet the Hawk." A green hawk wearing goggles appeared. (ATK: 1500) (4)

"Then, I give Jet a board. Specifically Type-J. This Spell gives Jet some abilities. But for now, I'll explain one. Jet can now return a Spell or Trap on your field back to your hand, so go!" Jet boarded his board and gave some wind to Amber's Face down, blowing it back to her hand. (3)

"My trap!" Yelled Amber. "Just go."(2)

"Jet, blow some life pts from Amber." Jet rode the board at Amber and kicked Amber.

Amber: 2500  
Shin: 900

"I set 1 card and end." Said Shin.(2)

"My turn." Said Amber. She drew. (3)

"I summon Amazoness Paladin in attack mode." An amazon woman wearing tan torn clothes and a sword appeared. (ATK: 1700)(2)

"Then, I set 1 card and activate Paladin's effect. She gains 100 ATK points for each "Amazoness" I control, including herself, so she gets 100 pts." (ATK: 1800)(1)

"Paladin, attack Jet the Hawk." Paladin ran in and slashed and diced Jet, destroying him and his board.

Shin: 600

"I activate Heroes Call. This Trap summons any Good hero or Bad Hero from my deck, and I summon my trademark, Sonic the Hedgehog." The familiar blue hedgehog appeared. (ATK: 1900)

"My turn, and I give Sonic Power Ring and Speed Ring. These Spells give Sonic 1000 ATK points and the ability to attack directly. So go Sonic!" As he was told, Sonic sped up and attacked Amber….

"Not yet! I activate Amazoness Archers. This Trap lowers your monster's ATK by 600 pts." Many Archers appeared and shot arrows at Sonic, weakening him. (ATK: 2300) Sonic still attacked.

Amber: 200  
Shin: 600

"Amber…?" Asked Shin. "Yeah?"

"Why do you duel?" Asked Shin. Amber's eyes widen. "Why…do…do I…duel?" Amber looked down. "To…to become stronger." Now, Shin was surprised. "Stronger…but you're already strong enough. Why do you need to become stronger?"

A tear started rolling down her cheek. "My parents…they were killed!" Shin's eyes widen in shock. "Ki..killed! By who?"

"I don't know. But I know I can't beat this guy, so that's why I must get stronger." Said Amber. Shin raised his duel disk and smiled. "Amber….in order to get stronger, you have to use your heart and not your head."

Amber still looked down, and then looked up. "Shin…you're right…so let's finish this!"

"Right, its my draw!" Yelled Shin. He drew.

"I summon Tommy Turtle in attack mode." A scared green turtle wearing broken chains appeared. (ATK: 600)

"But why? It doesn't have enough ATK!" Asked Amber. "I'm not done. I activate Shield and Shield. It switches all monsters' ATK and DEF." (Tommy Turtle: 2000) (Paladin: 300) Amber's eyes widen. "Oh no!"

"Sorry, but I duel to win, and that's what I'll do, Tommy Turtle, end this!" Tommy Turtle escaped into his shell and attacked Amber.

Amber: 0  
Shin: WINNER

"I can't believe this! I lost…I'm not strong enough." Cried Amber. But Shin walked over and sat on his knees. "You're not weak. You almost beat me. AND you're the second best in the school. That's not weak."

Shin looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh! I got to get to class, see ya!" Amber watched as Shin ran off. Marcus watched too. "Shin Amity…watch out."

Chapter End Note: I won't update the next chapters for a few days because I don't know if I am going to stay home tomorrow or not. It depends. Sorry, guys. Anyway, please R&R.


	7. Number 29 & 30

Author's Note: It's me guys. After I do this chapter, I'm going to update about 3 of my chapters. Anyways, after 4 people review (thanks to gunmage), I'll put up what happens next and the card list for the chapter at the end.

Yugioh! Eternal Cries  
Episode 7-Number Twenty-nine and Thirty Part 1

Shin was in his duel class, falling asleep. He tried to listen and pay attention, but it was just so boring. "SHIN AMITY! WAKE UP!" Yelled the teacher. Because of that yell, Shin abruptly fell out his seat, leaving a big bump on his head. "Oww! My head!" Shin sat up, rubbing his head. "What are Arcana Force cards?"

"Umm…effect monsters?" Answered Shin. The other students, except Tyler laughed. "Arcana Force monsters are chance monsters that focus on flipping a coin when summoned and an effect is applied depending on the result of the coin toss." Answered Steele.

Shin looked at Steele and an anime teardrop appeared behind Shin's head. "Umm…thanks."

"Yeah, thanks for making me waste my breath on a punk like you." Said Steele. Shin got angry. "I bet you won't say that again!"

Steele activated his duel disk. "I agree." But the teacher banged a gravel on the table. "OKAY! That's enough! Mr. Amity, sit down!" Shin looked at Steele in anger and sat down. Then, the bell rung and the students ran out.

LATER THAT DAY…

Shin and Tyler were walking through the halls talking. "Come on, Shin. Don't let Steele get to you. He's nothing." Said Tyler.

"I don't know. He DID beat me. He's strong, and he can _afford_ to talk trash." Said Shin. Tyler took out his deck and looked at the top card. "I came here to get stronger."

"Well, I think my partner and I can help you." Said an unknown voice. Shin and Tyler turned and saw two males. They were both wearing black cloaks, hiding their faces. "Who are you guys?" Asked Tyler.

"I am **Number **Thirty and my partner is **Number **Twenty-nine, and we were sent to defeat you and claim your spirits. Up for it?" asked the first cloak.

"Well, claiming our spirits is something you aren't going to do, but a duel is a different story." Said Tyler. 29 and 30 activated their duel disks. Tyler did the same.

"Tyler, let me help you out." Said Shin activating his duel disk.

"First, we don't have enough room, so let's take this outside." Said 29 transporting the four outside.

"And we can't forget this." Said 30 snapping his fingers. A dome of shadow appeared. "This must be a Shadow Duel." Said Shin.

"DUEL!" Yelled the four.

Shin/Tyler: 8000  
29/30: 8000

"I'll begin this with a face down. Then, I set a monster face down and end. "Said Shin (4)

"Its' my turn." Said 29. He drew. (6)

"I set 4 cards and summon Air Conditioner in attack mode." (ATK: 1300) (1)

"Conditioner, attack that face down monster." Conditioner started blowing air at the unknown card, revealing it to be a brown fox wearing a red hat. It was destroyed. (DEF: ?)

"It's finally my turn, so check out my deck, I activate Card Destruction. This Spell makes us all discard our cards in our hand and draw the same number of cards. The four discarded their cards and drew cards, but 29 and 30's hand was lowered by 1. Then, 29 was hit.

29/30: 6000  
Shin/Tyler: 8000

29 was surprised. "How did this happen!"

"That was Mech Scout Team's effect. When its discarded, you had to discard cards in your had equal to the number of cards I have, you lost 1 card. Also, you lose 500 pts for each card you couldn't discard, so that's 4." Said Tyler.

"But my turn's not done, I summon Mech Knight in attack mode." (ATK: 1600)

"Now Knight gains 300 ATK for each "Mech" I control, including himself." (ATK: 1900)

"Then, I activate Limiter Removal. This Spell doubles his ATK, but its destroyed at the turn's end." (ATK: 3800)

"But guess what, I have another one, go activate!" (ATK: 7600) (1)

"Mech Knight, attack that conditioner!"

29/30: 3500  
Shin/Tyler: 8000

"How you like that?" Asked Tyler.

"Its my turn, now, draw!" Yelled 30. He drew. (6)

"This might be easier than I thought, I set 5 cards face down and set a monster face down and end." Shin and Tyler were surprised. "Dude! He just used his entire hand!" Said Tyler. (0)

"Don't worry, he just made a huge mistake, its my turn." Said Shin. He drew. (5)

"I activate Sol Gathering. It's a continuous spell card that gathers Sol Counters, and when there are 7 counters on this card, I can summon a powerful monster, but I also must have the right monster on the field, but more on that later, for now, I summon Princess Elise III in DEF mode." A beautiful girl with red hair, wearing a white dress appeared. (DEF: ?) (3)

"Then, I end."

"I can't wait to take the spirits of two powerful duelists. But now, I draw!" Said 29. He drew.

"I activate Call of the Haunted, summoning back Air Conditioner. But then, I tribute it to summon Swift Birdman Joe." A human with bird wings appeared. (ATK: 2300)

"But guess what? When this monster is summoned, all Spell and Trap cards we control are returned to our hands. (Shin: 5) (29: 4) (Tyler: 5) (30: 5)

"Joe, attack Mech Knight." Joe flew up and blew some wind at the knight, blowing him away.

Shin/Tyler: 7600  
29/30: 3500

"Then, I activate Second Strike. This Spell allows my joe to attack again because it destroyed a monster, so attack again!" Joe again went up and blew some wind at Shin. (3)

Shin/Tyler: 5300

"Go."

"My turn." Said Tyler. He drew.

"I activate Deck Change. See, this Mech deck isn't my real deck. This Spell gathers all cards that are removed from play, in the grave, my hand and field and shuffles them into one deck. Then, I can change my deck and draw 5 new cards." (5)

"Then, I summon Exorcist Yu Kanda in attack mode." A male with blue hair, carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1650) (4)

"When he's summoned, I can search my deck for a Spell card, specifically Innocence- Mugen." Tyler scanned his deck and selected a card. "Next, I equip it to Kanda. This Spell gives Kanda 300 ATK and DEF points." Kanda's sword started to glow. (ATK: 1950) (3)

"Kanda, attack 30's face down monster!" Kanda charged in and slashed it, revealing it to be a wall with a door and a carpet. "HAHA! You fell for my monster! Golem Sentry, when its flipped face up, it returns a monster on the field to the owner's hand." Said 30. A monster like Yu Kanda." Golem Sentry opened its doors and sucked Yu Kanda inside. (Tyler: 4)

"Grr..I set 2 cards and end." Said Tyler. (2)

"My turn." Said 30. He drew. (6)

"I activate Back to Square One. This Spell returns your Princess back to the top of your deck, by discarding 1 card." (4)

"Then, I activate Field Clearance. This spell is very powerful. It destroys all cards on the field." A black hole appeared and sucked everything on the field away. (3)

"Next, Kelbek! Appear!" A strange looking fairy appeared. (ATK: 1500) (2)

"Kelbek, attack Tyler!" Kelbek charged its electricity and shot it at Tyler, throwing him back a bit.

Tyler/Shin: 3800  
29/30: 3500

"I set 1 card and end." (1)

"You know, you two are really getting on my nerves." Said Shin. 29 smiled. "Why, thanks." Shin drew. (6)

"This is getting bad, Tyler." Said Shin. Tyler looked at Shin with a worried face. "We have to win." Shin nodded and selected a card. "I summon E-102 Gamma in attack mode." A red, black and yellow machine carrying a machine gun appeared. (ATK: 2100) (5)

"And check out his ability! Once per turn, I can destroy any monster I want on the field." Gamma raised his machine gun and it suddenly transformed into a rocket launcher and he shot a missile at Kelbek, destroying it.

"Number 30, you're about to get struck, Gamma, attack!" Gamma raised its gun and shot bullets at 30… but 29 smiled.

Chapter End Note: Gunmage, and everyone else, hope you liked this chapter. Part 2 is coming up. Please continue to R&R.


	8. Number 29 & 30 Part 2

Yugioh! Eternal Cries  
Episode 8- 29 & 30 part 2  
-

Author's Note: Well…here's chapter 8.

Shin's and Tyler's duel against the **Numbers**; 29 and 30 were close. Shin and Tyler had 3800 Life Pts, Shin had E-102 Gamma in attack mode, 5 cards in hand, Tyler with nothing, but 2 cards in hand, 29 with nothing but 3 cards in hand and 30 with a face down and 1 card in hand. 29 and 30 had 3500 Life Pts. It was Shin's turn and Gamma was attacking.

Bullets shot towards 29, but a barrier appeared and the bullets were redirected back to Shin. He covered himself with his hands to protect himself a little bit.

Shin/Tyler: 3800  
29/30: 3500

Shin and Tyler were surprised. "Why didn't you lose any pts!". 29 chuckled a little bit. "So naïve. I activated my Trap; Barrier Force. Thanks to the power of Barrier Force, I don't lose any damage, but not only that, but I can destroy any Attack position monster on the field, and you know what it is…your Gamma."

The barrier shattered and destroyed Gamma. "I set 2 cards and I end." (3)

"This duel will be over soon enough." Said 29. "Why are you doing this?" Asked Shin. 29 was surprised. "Oh? Why? That's a pretty obvious answer. For my Master."

"Master?" Said Shin confused. 30 nodded. "Of course. We fight for our Master so he can revive…" Before 30 could continue, 29 looked at him and nodded. "Oops, sorry. I can't tell you…maybe I will if you win."

"Then, make your move so we can win." Shin said angered. 29 made a sarcastic scared face. "Oh, yes sir, my draw." (4)

"I summon Breaker Knight LV 3 in attack mode." A tangible knight, holding a sword appeared. (ATK: 1300) Tyler's eyes widen. "But why? That knight doesn't have enough pts!" (3)

29 couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh man. This'll take long. I activate Time Jump. This nifty little spell speeds up time one turn, so that means Breaker Knight evolves into Breaker Knight LV 5." A stronger, taller version of Breaker Knight LV 3 appeared, except with a cape. (ATK: 2300) (2)

"Breaker Knight, slash that machine into little parts." Breaker Knight charged in and slashed Gamma, destroying it.

Shin/Tyler: 3600  
29/30: 3500

Then, Breaker Knight charged in again and slashed Shin.

Shin/Tyler: 2800  
29/30: 3500

"When Breaker destroys your monsters, you lose 800 Life pts." Said 29. But, Shin smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Asked 29 noticing the smile. Shin pointed at his Trap and it lifted. "Trap, activate! Gamble Block." A 6 sided die appeared. "Listen up! I roll a die and depending on the result, your attacks are negated."

"What do you mean?" Asked 29, confused. 30 covered his face with his hand. "Fool! Gamble Block is a powerful card. If that twit rolls a high number, you'll be screwed!" The die started rolling. A second later, the roll stopped and landed on 4. "Now, your attacks are negated four times."

"2 face downs and I'll give it to you." (0)

"My turn, draw!" Yelled Tyler. He drew. (3)

"I activate Dark Hole and Heavy Storm. These Spells destroys all cards on every field." A fierce storm and a black hole appeared and sucked up everything. (1)

"Then, I summon Exorcist Lavi in attack mode." A young boy with red hair, wearing a orange scarf and holding a spear appeared. (ATK: 1400) (0)

"And his effect adds Big Hammer Little Hammer to my hand." Tyler scanned his deck and got a card. A big hammer appeared and Lavi grabbed it. (ATK: 1700) (DEF: 1700)

"Lavi, go and smash 29." Lavi charged in and slammed his hammer on 29.

Shin/Tyler: 2800  
29/30: 1800

"My turn." Said 30. He drew a card. (2)

"I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode." A captain with green armor, wearing a red cape, and holding two swords appeared. (ATK: 1200) (1)

"And his ability lets me summon another monster from my hand. And I choose Gearfried the Iron Knight." A knight made of iron appeared. (ATK: 1800)

"Gearfried, attack Lavi." The knight of iron charged in and cut Lavi into pieces.

Shin/Tyler: 2700  
29/30: 1800

"Captain, its your turn now! Attack!" The captain also charged in and slashed Tyler.

Shin/Tyler: 1500  
29/30: 1800

"Once we defeat you two fools, we'll give your spirits to the Master and we'll be one step closer to reviving the great Evil." Said 29. Tyler started laughing, not evilly, but calmly. "What's so funny?" Asked 29. "If you two scums think that you'll win, you have another thing coming."

"You don't scare me!" Said 29. Tyler smiled. "I'll win…I mean, we'll win."

"Deck…I need you….please…help me…" Said Shin as he closed his eyes. Then he drew. He smiled at his card. "I use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." (2)

"I activate Monster Reborn, summoning back Tyler's Lavi." The young boy reappeared. Lavi reappeared to Shin's side. "Then, my final card, Bond of Friends. This spell will increase the ATK of a monster I took from my partner's side…only if he lets me." Shin looked at Tyler and he nodded. An aura appeared, surrounding Lavi. (ATK: 2700)

"Lavi! End this!" Yelled Shin and Tyler in unison. Lavi charged in and struck 29 and 30 with his spear, knocking them down.

29/30: 0  
Shin/Tyler: WINNERS

Shin and Tyler walked up to **Number **29 and 30. 29 stood on one knee. "Shin Amity…and you…Tyler Dinger…you will both lose the higher ups…I promise!" 29 and 30's spirits were drawn from their bodies and disappeared to an unknown location.

"Wh…what just happened?" Asked Tyler. Suddenly, someone appeared behind them, alerting them. They turned and saw the fat guy, that was working with Ilene. "You!" Yelled Shin.

Chapter End Note: I hope you liked this tag team duel. More will be shown later. Maybe a tournament? Anyway, just to let you all know, no duel next chapter. Well, maybe. If there is, it'll be pretty short. The next chapter will be a calm, peaceful chapter. Please R&R. P.S. Told you that fat guy would be back!


	9. Shin's Past

Yugioh! Eternal Cries  
Episode 9- Shin's Past

Author's Note: There's a duel in this chapter, but it's the ending. Other than that, just a calm, peaceful day.

In the early morning, around 7:00 am, Shin awoken. He noticed Tyler looking over his Exorcist deck. Having a front row seat to the deck showing, he knew Tyler was a strong opponent. "Morning, man. What're you doing?" Asked Shin. Without looking at Shin, he sighed. "Just looking over my deck. I want to make sure its ready for the Duel Test coming soon."

Shin was confused and worried at the same time. "Duel Test! We have one!"Seconds later, Shin was on the ground with a bump on his head. "Ow!"

Tyler stood up and turned to walk away. "Don't worry, its not for a few days. I'm out." Tyler left.

Shin took out his own deck and looked at the bottom card. Sonic the Hedgehog. "Mom…dad…I miss you. I'll never forgive the person who killed you. And once I find him, I'll make him pay."

_Flashback_

12 years ago, Shin Amity and his parents were at home, talking. What about? The game of Duel Monsters. Shin's dad was a world famous Duel Monsters champion. Weaker than the three legendary duelists, actually the fourth best duelist. Stronger than Aster Phoenix and Jesse Anderson. The three were talking about Steve's, Shin's father, lastest win in the Northern Tournament. He had won against the former continental champion; Bandit Keith. Shin's parents decided to walk to the store and get some supplies. After a hour, Shin was worried about his parents, so he decided to find them.

He eventually found them at the store coming out. They noticed him. "Shin! What are you doing here!" Asked the mom. Shin lowered his head. "Sorry, but you didn't come back, so I wanted to see if you were okay."

Steve went over and patted Shin on the head. "Thanks, buddy." Then, the three could here an 'aww' from a male's voice. They turned and saw a man holding a gun towards the mom and dad. "Honey!" Yelled the mom. "Shut up! And give me your money!" Threatened the man. "Leave them alone!" Cried Shin. "Shin! Move!" Yelled the mom. The mom and dad knew the man was going to shoot Shin, so they moved in front of him and were shot instead. Shin was devastated. "Mom? Dad?...mooommmmm! Daaadddd!" The man started chuckling. "Well, well, looks like you got lucky this time." Shin grew mad. So mad that an orange aura surrounded him. "You'll paaayyyyyyyyy!" Shin rushed for the man, hoping to strike, but the man just laughed and disappeared. Shin fell on his knees. "You're a spunky little kid, aren't you? Well, I'll see you later….hahahah!" Shin started crying. "Mom! Dad! NOOOOOOO!" Shin then noticed cards falling from his dad's coat pocket. Shin walked over and picked one up. It was Sonic the Hedgehog. _"Mom…dad….I'll use this deck…. And I promise….I'll avenge you both!"_

_End Flashback_

Shin looked at his deck and smiled. "Mom…dad…I'll do my best."

LATER THAT DAY…

Shin and Tyler were walking through the courtyard when they came across a duel. It was two Obelisk Blues. Both boys had 2100 Life points. Both with nothing in their control. One boy with 2 cards, the other with only 1 card.

"I'll begin." Said the second blue. He drew. (3)

"I activate Monster Reborn. This spell, of course summons any monster from either grave, so from yours, I re-summon Sand Moth in attack mode." A huge moth, made completely of sand appeared. It growled. (ATK: 1000)

"But don't worry, I know this monster's weak, that's why I tribute it to summon Magna-Slash Dragon." A green dragon with blade cutters as arms appeared. (ATK: 2400)

"Slash Dragon, finish this!" Slash Dragon flew up and swooped in and slashed the blue student.

Student: 0

The loser fell to his knees. "Aw man! That was awesome!" The student said, excitedly. The winner walked up to his friend. "I know. I'm the best!"

"Oh really? Well, let me the one to defeat you." Said Shin. The two boys turned and took a look at Shin. Then, they started laughing. "Wait. A Silfer Red? Defeat me?" Said the boy who had won against his friend.

"I'll prove it!" Said Shin raising his disk. The boy started laughing. "HAHA! Oh! Ow! My stomach! Its hurts!"

The boy who had lost turned to walk away. "Todd, let's go." The boy started walking away. Todd turned away. "See ya." He walked away.

"Yeah. Obelisks are usually like that." Said a voice. A male's. Shin turned and saw Cyrus Cyber. "Hey man! What's up?"

Cyrus stroked his hair. "Nothing much. I've been away for some business. Anyway, I heard you w, is that true?" Shin, from happy to sad, lowered his head. "Yeah…I did."

"Don't worry, I know you can beat him." Said Cyrus. Afterwards, he smiled and left.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Shin, alone, was walking through the calm forest, thinking. _"Mom, dad…can I win? Can I…defeat Steele….and Marcus? His Dragon deck is so powerful!"_

_Flashback_

_After the horrifying death of his parents, Shin was talking to the police who got the call and rushed over. "So, who was the person who killed your parents?" Asked one of the police._

"_I don't know who, but it was a man. He sounded young. Maybe 28." Said Shin. The policeman wrote notes on the paper and headed over to his coworker and talked to him. Then, he came back. "We'll see what we can do, sorry." The entire force drove off. _

"_What do I do now?" Asked Shin, not knowing what to do. "You can stay with me for a while…if you want." Said a voice; a male's voice. Shin turned around to see an old man, around 67. He smiled. "Really, mister?" Asked Shin._

"_Sure. We'll be like family." Said the man. Shin smiled and the man put his arm around Shin's shoulders and they walked away._

_10 Years Later, a week before the Entrance Exams…_

_Shin, along with his new father, was sitting, eating dinner. "So, Shin, what are you going to do today? I have to go on a…little trip,so you'll have to keep yourself out of trouble, alright?"_

"_Really? Where are you going?" Asked Shin. "I'm just going to catch up with a few of my colleagues. Can you take care of yourself?" Shin smiled. "Of course!" The old man laughed in happiness._

_End Flashback_

Shin headed over to the cliff and sat under the big tree with his arms on his knees. "It's been almost two weeks and so much stuff has happened….what else will happen?" Shin laid his head on the tree, placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He fell asleep. From far away, Tyler was spying on Shin. "Shin…."

Chapter End Note: Sorry about no long, exciting duel this chapter. I wanted to explain Shin's past a bit. More will be revealed later. Anyway, there will be a duel next chapter, so be ready. Please R&R.


	10. Rocks and Archfiends

Yugioh! Eternal Cries  
Episode 10- Rocks and Archfiends

Author's Note: Starting this in the morning, 7:08. I'm not really tired. Anyway, here's it comes.

In a city away from Duel Academy, a little boy was in a duel. He attacked and won.

Man: 0  
Boy: WINNER

"How can….can a little boy beat me?" Asked the man to himself, confused.

"*Chuckles* Looks can be…deceiving *Smiles*." Said the boy as he walked away.

AT DUEL ACADEMY…

Steele Findlay was in his dorm, laying on his bed, thinking. _"Shin Amity…a strong duelist…with a strong deck. I could use another challenge…hmm…"_

Steele stood up and picked up his deck and looked at the bottom card. "Reverse Trap…the card that helped me win….I might need it again."

In the cafeteria, Cyrus, Tyler and Shin were all sitting at a table eating…something. Goop…I think. Suddenly, there was a commotion. They boys went over to investigate. "What's happening?" Asked Tyler. "Some kid's beating another kid. Someone needs to stop him!" Said a kid. Tyler ran through the crowd to the center. "Hey! Get away from him!" The bully turned and saw Tyler. "Well, if it's isn't Tyler Dinger. You're the Exorcist Duelist, aren't you?"

"I challenge you to a duel." Said Tyler, angered. "Don't worry, I'll handle him." Said a familiar voice. Everyone turned and saw Amber walking up to the bully. "It's...you! A..Amber!"

"So? You want to duel?"

"Fine! I can't wait to beat you." Said the bully.

The two activated their duel disks. "I'm Billy."

"DUEL!" Yelled the two.

Amber: 4000  
Billy: 4000

"I'll begin." Said Billy. He drew.

"I set a monster and end."

"In order to beat me , you have to try a lot harder, like this, draw!" Said Amber. She drew.

"I summon a woman whose just like me, strong and independent, Amazoness Swords Woman." A amazon woman, carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1500)

"Swords Woman, attack that face down." Swords Woman charged in and slashed the monster, but was pushed back. Although, Billy was hurt.

Billy: 3000  
Amber: 4000

"What! Why did I lose damage!" Billy was shocked. "When…I battle a monster, all damage is dealt to you, and since your Aztec statue doubles damage I usually take, you take it instead." Said Amber.

"Grr..just end your turn." Said Billy, annoyed. "I set 2 cards and end." Said Amber.

"My turn." Said Billy. He draws. "I tribute my Statue to summon Guardian Sphinx." A huge sphinx appeared. (ATK: 1700)

"Then, I activate Shield and Sword. This spell switches the ATK and DEF of all monsters." (Swords Woman: 1500/1600-1600/1500)  
(1700/2400-2400/1700)

"Then, I use Tribute to the Doomed to destroy your Swords Woman." A wrapped zombie rose from the ground and went back down with Swords Woman.

"Then, I attack you directly." Sphinx raised his paw and started to set it down, but…

"Not so fast! Trap activate! Amazoness Willpower. This Trap summons back an Amazoness monster from my grave, and since there's only one, I summon Swords Woman." Said Amber. The amazon woman reappeared.

"I activate Swords of Revealing lights. Now you can't attack for 3 turn, Go." Said Billy. Three swords of light appeared and surrounded Amber's monsters.

"My turn." Said Amber. She drew.

"I tribute my Swords Woman to summon Amazoness Queen." Another amazon with blue hair, carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 2400)

"Then, I use Trap Booster to activate a Trap from my hand. But for now, I activate Twister. I pay 500 pts. to destroy any face up card, and I choose your swords." A twister appeared and blew away the swords. "Then, I activate Amazoness Village." A village full of amazons and hut houses appeared. "This spell card gives my Amazons 200 ATK points." (Queen: 2600)

"Queen, attack that Sphinx!" Queen charged in and slashed the sphinx into pieces. Then, a teen amazon girl, holding a chain appeared and threw it at Billy.

Billy: 400  
Amber: 4000

Billy was confused. "Wait! Where did she come from?" Billy was asking about Amazoness Trainee. "When I activated my Trap Booster card, I activated my Queen's Pawn. And when my Amazoness destroys your monster by battle, I can summon Trainee from my hand.

"My turn." Said Billy. He drew.

"I…I surrender." Billy placed his hand on his duel disk, forfeiting the duel.

Billy: Surrender  
Amber: WINNER

Everyone watching was surprised. "Whoa! Did he just forfeit?" Asked one kid. "I think he did." Said another. Billy ran off, in anger and sadness. Amber walked over to Shin and the gang. "That was awesome, Amber!" Said Shin, excited.

What everyone didn't know was that someone was watching the duel, in private. It was Marcus Steele. "Well, well…looks like she did it again." He walked away.

LATER THAT DAY…

Shin and Tyler were walking through the schoolyard when they came across Billy, dueling someone, unknown.

"Billy…if you want to win, you must use that card. I end." Said the unknown figure.

"Fine! I summon Ultra rock Dragon!" A dragon of rock, similar to Megarock Dragon appeared, except this one had bigger rocks and higher ATK. (ATK: 0)

"And this fierce dragon gains 1000 ATK points for each Rock Type monster in my grave, and when 4, it gains 4000 ATK." (ATK: 4000)

"Dragon, finish this loser off!" Ultra rock shot off some rocks at the figure, but a monster of Billy's appeared on his field and Ultra rock attacked it, but he shot a fireball at Billy, defeating him.

Billy: 0  
Figure: WINNER

"No! I lost!" Cried Billy. The unknown figure walked over to Billy and lifted his chin. "Man is only as strong as his will. Here." The figure handed Billy a deck. A sudden black aura surrounded the deck then disappeared. "What is this?" Asked Billy. The figure smiled. "Use this deck and defeat the two eavesdroppers." Said the figure. Shin and Tyler were alerted. "Oh no! He spotted us!"

Billy looked hard and saw Shin and Tyler. "It's you two!" Shin and Tyler came from behind the stones. "I challenge you two to a duel."

Shin was surprised. "Us both?" Billy smiled evilly. "Yes. Both of you."

"Fine, let's go!" Yelled Shin. He activated his duel disk. Tyler noticed and he did the same. Billy also activated his.

"Let's DUEL!" Yelled the three.

Billy: 4000  
Shin: 4000  
Tyler: 4000

"I'll begin." Said Billy as he drew his first card. He looked and smiled. "Oh! Already I have drawn an strong card. I summon my Archfiend Kaiser Amon in attack mode." A fierce warrior with a dragon tail, holding a hammer appeared. (ATK: 4000)

Shin and Tyler were speechless. "I…"

"But see, Amon has a special effect. For each card in our hands, this card gains 400 ATK points, so he gains 4000 ATK points." (ATK: 8000)

Once again, Shin and Tyler was speechless. "Hahaha!" Laughed the figure to himself.

"Go." Said Billy. "My turn." Said Shin. He drew a card. "I summon Amy Rose." A 12 year old pink hedgehog with pink hair, wearing a red dress appeared. (ATK: 1400) (7600)

"Then, I equip Amy with Warp Ring. This spell lets the equipped monster warp with another monster from my hand or deck, and Warp Ring is equipped to the summoned monster." The ring appeared in the air and Amy disappeared and the blue hedgehog appeared. The ring was placed on Sonic's finger. (ATK: 1900) (7200)

"And then, I equip Sonic with Power Ring. This ring boosts Sonic's ATK by 1000." (ATK: 2900)(6800)

"And next, I equip him with Speed Ring. This ring gives Sonic the ability to attack directly, so go!" Sonic rushed in and kicked Billy.(6400)

Billy: 1100  
Shin: 4000  
Tyler: 4000

"My turn, draw!" Yelled Tyler. He drew.

"First, I activate Double Summon. For this turn, I can Normal Summon two monsters this turn. And I summon Exorcist Yu Kanda in attack mode." A male with four ponytails, carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1650)(6400)

"And now, I can equip Mugen to him." A light sword appeared and Kanda grabbed it. (ATK: 1950)

"Then, I tribute Kanda to summon a general; Froi Tiedoll in DEF mode." A grown man with gray bushy hair wearing glasses appeared, kneeling. (ATK: 2400)(6000)

"And when this guy is summoned, I can equip Innocence- Maker of Eden." A necklace of light appeared and Froi grabbed it. (ATK: 2700)

"Then, I can summon an Art Token in DEF mode." (DEF: 1500)

"My turn." Said Billy. He drew. "First, I activate Purposeful Abandonment. This spell discards 4 'Puppeteer's Dolls' from my deck to the grave. Then, I can draw 1 card. Billy took 4 cards and sent them to the grave, then drew a card. Then, I tribute my Lord to summon Seven-Colored Puppeteer in attack mode." A young girl with white hair wearing a dress, and holding a book appeared. (ATK: 2500)

"And for her effect, I can summon, from my hand, Puppeteer's Doll- Archfiend Blaster." (ATK: 3000)

"And guess what? By paying 1000 Life points, all other cards on the field are destroyed except my Seven-Colored Puppeteer." All cards except those two disappeared.

Billy: 100  
Shin: 4000  
Tyler: 4000

"Dude! We're done for!" Yelled Tyler scared. But Shin just stood there, motionless. "Bro?" Asked Tyler.

"Blaster, take out Tyler."

"No!" Cried Tyler. He was about to get hit, but a little fairy appeared, taking the hit. Tyler looked at Shin. "Did you…"

"That was Guardian Fairy. She can be summoned when one of us are attacked. She is summoned and she must be attacked." Said Shin. Tyler smiled. "Thanks, man!"

"I still have my Puppeteer." Said Billy, correcting him. Shin smiled. "No…you don't. my Fairy prevents any damage to us for the turn."

"Go, then." Said Billy.

"My turn." Said Shin. He drew and looked at the unknown figure. "You. Who are you?"

The figure was surprised. He thought he could just watch. "Me? So sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Then, how about you join this duel so I can defeat you?" Said Shin, smiling a little. The figure also smiled. "You must be Shin Amity. I heard you're the bees' knees."

Shin narrowed his eyes. "Cut the bullshit. Tell me who you are!"

"Okay, let's make a deal. If you and your buddy here win against Billy, then I'll tell you who I am." Said the figure.

"Fine, I activate Babylon Rogues. This spell will defeat you. It summons out 3 monsters; Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm." 3 falcons appeared. (ATK: 1500)(ATK: 1700)(ATK: 2200)

"Then, I normal summon Charmy the Bee in attack mode." A small bee appeared. He had brown goggles. An orange bomber jacket. Orange and white sneakers. White gloves and socks. And a black and red helmet. (ATK: 1000)

"Charmy, attack that Puppeteer."Charmy flew in and stung Seven-Colored Puppeteer, but she struck Charmy, destroying him. Winds blew into Shin's face, making him put up his arms to protect.

Billy: 100  
Shin: 2500  
Tyler: 4000

"What was the point?" Asked Billy. The figure was thinking. _"Shin Amity…that Sonic Deck…it's incredible! Charmy Bee takes away 400 ATK pts. From the monster who destroyed it."_

"Charmy's ability, when destroyed, takes away 400 ATK from the monster who destroyed it, which was your Puppeteer." Said Shin. (ATK: 2100)

"NO!" Yelled Billy. "Storm, attack that Puppeteer and win me this duel!" Storm conjured a storm and unleashed it on Puppeteer, destroying her.

Billy: 0  
Shin/Tyler: WINNER

Shin immediately turned to the figure. "Okay, we won, so tell us who you are!" The figure started walking towards the guys. "A deal's a deal. My name is…" The figured revealed his face. "…Acid."

"Acid?" Said Tyler. "Did I stutter?"

Then, Billy's spirit came out of his body and flew somewhere else. "Why are you people taking spirits?" Asked Shin.

"If I do recall, number 29 and 30 told you the answer to your question." Said Acid. Shin was shocked. "Wait! How did you know?...were you watching my duel against them?"

Acid placed his hands in his pocket and turned. "Yes. We'll meet again. See ya." He disappeared. "Hey wait!" Yelled Shin trying to grab him. Tyler pulled on Shin's shirt. "Come on! We don't want to get caught with this body." The two boys walked away.

Chapter End Note: So there you have it. You've met another member of the **Numbers**. But his rank is a secret for now. (SO AWESOME!). Anyway, Billy wasn't an official member of the **Numbers**, but you will see another member next chapter; Number 28. His deck? You'll have to wait. Please R&R.


	11. The Next Arrives! Offensive Values

Yugioh! Eternal Cries  
Episode 11- The Next Arrives! Offensive Values

Author's Note: The days are counting down. I don't know what I'm going to do. Anyway, what you all wanted. Another member of the **Numbers **appears. Who? You'll have to read to find out.

Far away, from the Academy, walking was an old man with a black goatee, and a silver robe with an inversed heart with stripes in the center. He was bald.

"_Shin Amity…where are you?" _Then, a teen male came up to the man and got his attention. "Hey! Old man, get out of my way!"

The old man smiled wickedly and activated his old looking duel disk. "I challenge you to a duel." The teen started laughing. "You have to be kidding me! Okay, okay. Let's duel." He activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!" Yelled the men.

Old Man: 4000  
Teen Boy: 4000

"I'll begin." Said the boy.

LATER THAT DUEL…

"Now! Silfer the Sky Dragon! Finish this fool off!" The legendary, furious red dragon with two mouths opened its first and shot a stream of blast at the boy, knocking him unconscious.

Kid: 0

"That's what you get for toying with me. HAHA!" Said the old man, laughing afterwards. Then, he sucked out his spirits and it was absorbed in his hand. He then walked away.

BACK AT THE ACDADEMY…

Shin, Tyler, Amber and Marcus were in class, and Shin, like always was asleep. "What nerves he has!" Marcus said looking at Shin. The teacher turned around. "Okay, class, what are the ingredients for a perfect duel strategy?" Only 1 person raised her hand. Amber. "Oh come on, people!" The teacher wiped his face. "Fine! Amber, please, tell us." "The ingredients for a perfect strategy is skill, timing and determination."

Everyone started clapping. "Very good, Amber!" Said the teacher, impressed. The bell rung and everyone ran out. Tyler woke Shin up and they headed outside. Marcus was waiting. "Well, if it isn't lame Amity." He and his posse laughed. "Why are you so annoying?" Asked Tyler. "Shutup!" Marcus pushed Tyler down, making Shin activate his duel disk. "That's it! Nobody hurts my friends, and when someone does, they regret it!" Marcus smiled. "Just what I wanted." He activated his duel disk.

"Marcus Steele? Is that…you?" Asked an unknown voice. The gang turned and saw a figure in and red robe walking towards them. "Who are you?" Asked Marcus, responding. The figure revealed himself, but Marcus stood quiet. "You…you don't remember me?" Asked the figure. Shin closely looked and noticed a number 28 on the figure's robe. "Watch out! It's a member of the **Numbers**!"

"The who?" Asked Marcus. "They're a group who are out to capture enough spirits to bring back some evil." Explained Shin. "Yeah right! I challenge you to a duel." Said Marcus. "Let me help you." Said Shin. "No! I can do this myself. Ready, loser?" Asked Marcus.

# 28 smiled. He activated his own duel disk. "DUEL!" Yelled the two.

#28: 4000  
Marcus: 4000

"I'll start things off with this!" Said Marcus. He drew. "I summon Dragon Master in attack mode." A warrior, with a sword in hand, riding on a brown dragon appeared. (ATK: 1000)

"Then, I activate Dragon Mask. This spell card treats my Dragon Master as a Dragon Type monster, which is great since I equip Dragon Master with Dragon Burst. I pay 2000 Life points and Dragon Master gains 1000 ATK points." (ATK: 2000)

Marcus: 2000  
#28: 4000

"I set 1 card and end."

"Pitiful! Watch this! Draw!" Said 28. He drew.

"I summon Arkadia Savage in attack mode."(ATK: 2100)

"Now, I attack your Dragon Master with Savage."

Marcus: 1900  
#28: 4000

"Thanks for destroying my monster, for now, I can activate Dragon Collision. When my Dragon monster is destroyed, I can pay 800 Life points to draw 1 card."

Marcus: 1100  
#28: 4000

"But see, my Trap has another effect. If I have a Dragon type monster in my hand, I can summon it. I summon Dragon of Misfortune." A black dragon with 4 legs and bat wings appeared. (ATK: 2500)

"I set 1 card and end." Said 28.

"My turn, draw!" Said Marcus. He drew. "I summon Dragon Paladin in attack mode." (ATK: 1900)

"And now, Paladin gains 400 ATK points." (ATK: 2300)

"Paladin, attack Arkadia Salvage."

"Trap activate! Superficial Destruction. This Trap destroys all monsters on the field, except for the two monsters battling." Said 28.

#28: 3800  
Marcus: 1100

"I set 1 card and end."

"My turn." Said #28. He drew.

"I set 1 card and activate Field Clearance. This card destroys all cards on the field." A black tornado appeared and destroyed everything. "Then, when my Spell Destruction Hope is destroyed while set, I discard my entire hand to draw 1 card." 28 discarded his hand and drew a card. "Next, I activate Pot of Greed."

"Next, I summon Battle Hydra." (ATK: 1650)

"Then, I attack you directly."

"Don't think you'll win so easily! I activate Destructor Dragon's effect. When I get attacked, I discard this card and every card in my hand and your field are destroyed." Said Marcus.

"Go." Said 28.

"My turn, draw!" Said Marcus. He drew a card. "First, I use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." Marcus drew his cards and smiled. "First off, I summon Dragon of the Last Fly." A dragon, on top of a rock appeared. (ATK: 1600)

"And then, his ability let's me discard my Dragon's Curse to draw 1 card."

"Then, I activate Dragon Cave." A huge fiery cave surrounded the field. "This field card gives my Dragons 500 whopping ATK points. (ATK: 2100)

"Dragon! Attack 28 directly!" Last Dragon flew in and tried to attack 28, but…a monster appeared and took the hit. Marcus was confused. "What happened? Why did that monster appear?"

"That was Battle Shifter, and when I'm attacked, it can be summoned and it's the new target of the attack. Cool, isn't it?" Asked 28.

"Go." Said Marcus.

"Marcus! I thought you were supposed to be the best!" Said Shin. "I am the best! And I'll prove it, next turn."

"Yeah, next turn, but now its mine, draw!" Yelled 28.

"I activate Trap Selector's special ability. By discarding this monster, I can select 1 Trap card from my deck and instantly activate it…" 28 scanned his deck and pulled the card he wanted. "…and I activate Battle Lust. Now personally, this Trap is one of my favorites. Wanna know why?"

"Not really." Said Marcus, annoyed.

"Well, too bad. This Trap lets me add 5 "Battle Brand" monsters to my hand." Said 28. He scanned his deck for his cards. "And I choose Battle Brand Archer, Swordmaster, Clubman, Axeman and Lord. Then, I summon Battle Brand Archer in Def mode and end." A warrior holding a bow and arrow, wearing a quiver on his back appeared. (DEF: 500)

"My turn, draw!" Said Marcus.

"I summon Dragon Lancer in attack mode." (ATK: 1600-2100)

"And when this guy's summoned, I can select another monster I control and equip it to Lancer, and I choose Paladin." (ATK: 3150)

"3150 ATK point! This is crazy!" Said 28, worried.

"But that's not the best part. When lancer attacks, the extra damage is dealt to you." #28 was shocked.

#28: 1150  
Marcus: 1100

"I set 1 card and end."

"My turn, draw!" Said 28.

"I activate Battle Summon Force. This spell summons out all LV 6 and lower "Battle Brand" monsters from my hand and their ATK are totaled together. Swordmaster, Clubman, Axeman appeared. (ATK: 6900)

"Aw man! Marcus' going to lose!" Cried Tyler. He looked at Shin and Amber, who stood there. "Guys?"

"Marcus won't lose." Said Amber. Shin smiled. "I hate to admit it….I REALLY do, but Amber's right, Marcus won't lose."

"Monsters, finish this punk!" Yelled 28. His Battle monster charged in to attack, but there was a huge explosion, destroying his monsters. It knocked 28 down, unconscious.

Marcus: 100  
#28: 0

28 laid on the ground unconscious. A card fell from his pocket. Marcus walked over and his eyes widen. "It…it can't be!" He picked up the card and stared. "Marcus." Said Shin. An aura then appeared and surrounded 28. Seconds past and no spirit was seen. "Please return to me…brother." Marcus then collapsed. "Marcus!" Yelled Shin and Amber running to him. Amber picked him up. #28 started gaining consciousness. "Oh! What…what happened!...brother!" He ran over to him and held him. Suddenly, Marcus' spirit was sucked from his body and was blown somewhere. "Brother!"

"B…brother?" Asked Shin. 28 hung his head. "Yes…Marcus is my brother…..I'm Lucas Steele."

"Well, we have to get Marcus' soul back!" Said Shin. "Lucas. Where does the captured souls go?"

"My Master has control over them, but Number 26 will control Marcus's." Said Lucas. Shin balled his fist. "Then, we'll just have to get Marcus' spirit back!"

Chapter End Note: Well, Marcus' spirit was stolen even though he won, but we gained a new member of the gang, his brother; Lucas. Please R&R. Oh yeah, the Egyptian God; Slifer the Sky Dragon made an appearance. Maybe the others will too.


	12. Seeking Knowledge! Depart the Academy

Yugioh! Eternal Cries  
Episode 12—Seeking Knowledge! Depart the Academy

Author's Note: Hey guys! It's me, Princeofcoolers. Anyway, this chapter won't have any duels in it, but next chapter…well, that's a different story. But for now, hang in there. Please R&R.

The last day of school. Spring Break. Shin and Tyler…actually the entire gang was excited. With all this time off, they could figure out how to get Marcus' spirit back. But the day wasn't over. Still 5 hours left. The bell rung for lunch. Everyone headed to the café to grab some grub. Tyler, the last to get some food, sat at a table with his friends. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, first we have to get to the city. The **Numbers **are in the city, so all we have to do is get to the city and ask people if they seen any shadowy figures." Said Lucas. Amber smiled. "Well, we have to get through the day first." Just as they wanted, the rest of the day went by fast. The gang were together in the front courtyard. "So, we're ready to go?" asked Shin. The rest shook in agreement. "Okay then, let's go. The five headed to the departure boat and boarded. The boat headed to the city. The trip took about three hours.

Finally, after the long wait, the boat arrived to the city. Everyone got off and went their separate ways, except the gang. "Okay, so what do we do now?" Asked Shin, confused. Then, a male came up. "Are you looking for knowledge about the **Numbers**?"

The gang turned. "Umm…yeah. How do you know?" Asked Tyler. "If you seek knowledge, then you all must journey to the mountains and find the hermit of Knowledge. He can tell you what you seek." The gang turned and got in a circle. "So? Do you trust him?" Asked Shin. "Not really, but he's the only reliable source we have." Said Cyrus. The gang turned around, but the man was gone. "Hey! Where'd he go?" Asked Amber. "Well, it doesn't matter. We have the destination, so let's go." Said Shin. The guys headed off to the city's mountains. During the trip to the hermit, the gang was talking. "So, Lucas, how did you end up joining the **Numbers**?" "It was about 10 years ago and someone had kidnapped Marcus. I dueled him and won, but my…my anger got the better of me and that's when I captured my first spirit. Apparently, someone had been watching me. The Master."

"He saw potential in and me and recruited me into his organization." "The **Numbers."** Lucas shook his head. "We have to stop the Master before he resurrects the Great Evil."

Shin crunched his fist. "We will!" Suddenly, a noise could be heard. It sounded like an animal. "Umm...what was that?" Asked Amber. Shin looked back and saw an angry looking polar bear charging for the gang. "Runn!" The gang started running from the bear, hoping not to get eaten. The gang ran for minutes before losing the polar bear. They stopped at a tree of snow and rested for a sec. "Man. That…was… exhausting." Said Cyrus. "Something's up. Polar bears are supposed to be hibernating around this time." Said Lucas, suspiciously. "What are you saying?" Asked Amber. Lucas crossed his arms. "I'm saying someone woke that bear up and set it loose on us."

"But wouldn't that mean someone is watching us?" Asked Tyler. Lucas nodded. "Who do you think it is?" Asked Cyrus, curious. "It could be the Master, but I doubt it." Said Lucas. Shin raised a brow. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, he's too busy to do something like that. But…it could have been #26."

"Then, we have to stop #26 from doing anything else bad." Said Shin. The gang continued until they came across a wooden house. "This must be the place! Where the hermit lives." Said Tyler. Shin, Tyler and Amber walked inside to look around while Lucas, and Cyrus stood guard outside. "Aww man! Take a look at this!" Said Tyler, finding something important. Shin and Amber walked over and took a look at the discovered paper. It read:

"_Master and I have recently captured more souls. 10 to be exact. And soon, we will capture the Chosen One's soul. I cannot fail the Master."_

"Chosen one? Who's that?" Asked Amber. "Ahhhh!" Screamed someone. It was Cyrus. The guys ran outside and found Cyrus and Lucas knocked out on the snow. Over them stood a short man with gray long hair. "What did you do to my friends!" Asked Shin. "What business to you have here?" Asked the hermit.

"We came here to find the hermit that knows about the **Numbers**." Said Tyler. The hermit was surprised. "Oh really? I am that hermit. What is your question?"

"_You're _the hermit?" Asked Shin, shocked. "We want to know about the **Numbers**." Said Amber. "Ahh! The **Numbers**? *Sigh* come inside, if you wish to gain the knowledge." Said the hermit walking into his house. The others, except Lucas and Cyrus, followed him inside.

"The **Numbers **are a dangerous organization and we take over the world If we do not stop them." Explained the hermit. "Wait a minute! What about that note on your table?" Asked Tyler. The hermit looked over to his table and saw the paper. He looked back. "Aw yes. That is a paper to trick the Master. I am not loyal to a group that had murdered my son."

"He _did_!" Asked Amber, sadly.

"Yes. But that is not the issue. Many challenges will be your obstacles and you must not let them block you from your dreams." Said hermit.

"Well, how are we supposed to beat these guys?" Asked Shin. "You must defeat the **Numbers**; 27-1. But let me warn you; Number 1 is the hardest of them are. Right now, you will certainly lose." Said the hermit. He closed his eyes. Then, he reopened them. "I am feeling a strong presence heading towards the Academy. I do not know who It is, but she is strong."

Shin stood up. "Then, we have to get back to the Academy and stop her." The gang headed for the door, but it suddenly closed. "You cannot leave…until you…beat me in a duel." The hermit announced. He went over to his closet and took out his duel disk. He hooked it on.

"So? Who's going to duel?" Asked Shin.

Chapter End Note: Well, there it goes. Part of the knowledge of the **Numbers** are revealed. Anyway, next chapter is a duel. Please R&R.


	13. The Duel of Knowledge

Yugioh! Eternal Cries  
Episode 13- The Duel of Knowledge

Author's Note: I decided for Shin Amity to duel. So let's get started.

"Let's DUEL!" Yelled the hermit and Shin.

Shin: 4000  
Hermit: 4000

"I'll begin." Said the Hermit. He drew.

"I summon Knowledge Master in attack mode." (ATK: 0)

"0 ATK!" Said Shin.

"Once per turn, I select one card in your hand and its discarded, but not before my Master gains its stats." Said the Hermit. Shin's hand was revealed. "I choose Sonic." Shin growled and discarded his monster. (-2000/1400)

"I then, activate Knowledge's Spell. It has the same effect as my monster, except for spells. But I won't use it yet. I set 2 cards and end."

"My turn." Said Shin. He drew.

"I summon Miles "Tails" Prower in attack mode." The yellow two tailed fox appeared. (ATK: 1600)

"And I know his ATK is lower, but not for long, I equip Tails with Booster. This weapon gives Tails 500 ATK points." (ATK: 2100)

"And I activate Quick Summon. This spell let's me summon a monster from my hand. I choose Amy Rose." A pink hedgehog wearing a red dress appeared. (ATK: 1400)

"Tails, attack Sonic!" Tails shot a couple of shots, but Sonic dodged them. Shin was surprised.

"Wanna know? I used my Trap; Knowledge's Will. By destroying one of my own Traps, I can select 1 Trap from your hand and let this card be that. And your Trap is negated." Said the Hermit.

"I set 1 card and end."Said Justin.

"This isn't good! Shin's getting nowhere." Said Amber. Tyler smiled. "He'll win."

Amber turned, surprised. "What do you mean?" "Justin's fighting for something. And that something is information to get Marcus' spirit back. And he will never give up."

"My turn." Said the Hermit. He drew.

"I activate Knowledge's Spell effect.I discard 1 card to see your hand and treat this card like a Spell from your hand." Shin's hand was revealed.

"Hmm...I choose Speed Sneakers." Sonic's famous sneakers appeared.

"Sonic, attack!" Sonic sped in to attack, but a barrier of light appeared.

"I end." Sonic's shoes disappeared.

"My turn." Said Justin. He drew. (1)

"I tribute Amy to summon Espion the Charmeleon." A pink charmeleon appeared. (ATK: 2200)

"Epsion's effect lets it attack directly, so go!" Espion turned invisible and struck the Hermit.

Hermit: 1800  
Shin: 4000

"Impressive. Your determination is great, but you cannot win." Said the Hermit.

"Go." Said Shin.

"My turn." Said the Hermit. He drew.

"I set 1 card and order Sonic to attack Amy." Sonic sped in and kicked Amy.

Shin: 3500  
Hermit: 1800

"My turn." Said Shin. He drew. "I activate Pot of Greed." Shin drew twice.

"Then, I activate Graceful Charity, which means I can draw 3 cards, and discard 2."

"I discard Vector the Croc and my Trap. Then, I activate Monster Reborn. This lets me summon bacl Vector." A big green humanoid croc appeared. (ATK: 2500)

"Next off, I summon Charmy the Bee." A humanoid bee appeared. (ATK: 1600)

"Vector, attack!" Vector charged in to attack, but a barrier appeared and reflected the attack, destroying Shin's monsters.

"What!"

"My turn." Said the Hermit. He drew.

"I activate Dark Hole. This spell destroys all monsters on the field, but my Knowledge Master cannot be destroyed by Spell cards." A dark hole appeared and sucked everything except the Master.

"And when a spell card that destroys cards is activated, Knowledge Master gains 3000 Life pts, but I lose damage equal to his ATK at the end phrase, unless I tribute him. Then, I gain 3000 Life points. Master, attack!"

Shin: 500  
Hermit: 1800

"Shin! Are you alright! Let me help you!" Cried Tyler. "No! I have to do this myself." Said Shin.

"I will win this duel! I will gain the knowledge I need to bring my friend's spirit back! Draw!"

Chapter End Note: Well, there you have it...well, majority of it. The last bit of the duel is next chapter and I know it was short, but the main plot won't be, so please hang in the main plot is next chapter, so you won't have to continue reading all this prolouge(or however you spell it) bullcrap. Please R&R.


	14. The Plan Revealed

Yugioh! Eternal Cries  
Episode 14- The Plan Revealed

Author's Note: Well, this chapter ends the Duel of Knowledge against Shin and the Hermit. And the **Numbers **finally have a meeting about thier plan. Also the gang heads back to the Academy to find something amazing is about to occur.

SOMEWHERE UKNOWN...

In an abandoned factory, in a room, there was a table the size of 2 kings' tables in the middle with held 25. Only 8 were filled. 5 males and 3 females.

"Master, we will the plan begin?" Asked one of the males. The Master smiled. "Right now. #27, 26, and 25. Go to Duel Academy and talk to the Chancellor. Make sure he organizes a tournament, with or without using force."

The three called stood up and bowed, leaving afterwards. "Just wondering, Master, _what _is the plan?" Asked the remaining female. Although, covered by shadows, a visible grin could be seen on the Master. "I plan to make an all powerful item. The Eternal Ring. This powerful ring will make me the ruler of the 12 dimensions. AHAHAHAH!"

#27, 26 and 25 made thier way to the Academy, to the Chancellor's office. They busted the door,walking in. "Can I hel..." Started the Chancellor, but Number 26 suddenly appeared behind the chancellor and put a card to his neck. "Listen, fool, organize a tournament and give Shin Amity and his friends invitations. And if you tell anyone, you'll regret it." #26 disappeared. # 27 and 25 followed after.

The chancellor was scared. "Who were they?"

MOUNTAINS...

Hermit: 4800  
Shin: 500

"My turn, draw!" He drew.

"I activate Sonic's Gift. When Sonic the Hedgehog is in my grave, i can draw 3 cards."

"Then, I activate Sonic's Rival. This spell summons Sonic's other rival, Dr. Eggman!" A fat man with a red jumpsuit thing, sporting a big mustache appeared. (ATK: 3000)

"3000 ATK points, huh." Said the Hermit.

"I'm not done, Eggman, attack!" Eggman ran up(Slowly I might add) and struck the hermit.

Hermit: 1800

"Sorry, but when Knowledge Master is summoned next turn, he gains 500 ATK points, and is immuned to all card effects when he attacks. So that means you lose." Said hermit.

Shin smiled. "Not yet I'm don't."

"What? Explain!" Yelled the hermit.

"I activate my final card; Second Strike. This is the card that helped me win against the procter during my entrance exams and it'll help me out right here. Second Strike lets Eggman attack one last time, so go!" Eggman ran up and struck the hermit, knocking him down.

Hermit: 0

"He won!" Cried Tyler. The Hermit stood up, clapping. "Well done. You now have the knowledge to defeat the **Numbers**."

The door opened. "You can leave now. I recommend waking your friends up and taking them with you."Said the Hermit. Shin, Tyler and Amber stepped outside and found Lucas and Cyrus finally waking up. "Ughh...what happened?" Asked Cyrus.

"Nothing, come on, let's go. We have the knowledge we need." Said Shin walking away.

The gang headed to the boat and boarded as it was departing. It had been a week and the gang was going back ...well, home.

BACK AT DUEL ACADEMY...

The boat arrived at the Academy and everyone was told to head to the audioturium. After everyone did, the chancellor, very nervous, came up to the mic.

"Okay, everyone. I have an exciting announcement to make. A tournament will be held in Domino City. I've already told the citizens there, so they'll be ready too. The tournament will start in 3 days, but we will leaving tomorrow, so pack your belongings. That is all." The C walked off.

"A tournament! Awesome!" Said Shin. "Come on, let's get some sleep." Said Tyler pulling Shin.

THE NEXT DAY...

The entire Academy, once again, was ready to head to Domino City. They got on the boat, and it took off. Later that boat trip, Shin was walking around the ship when someone called his name. "Shin Amity!"

Shin turned and saw a girl standing there. "Yes?" Asked Shin. The girl activated her duel disk. "I'm Clair and I challenge you to a duel."

Shin smiled. "I accept." He activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!" Yelled the duelists.

Shin: 4000  
Clair: 4000

"I'll take this turn, draw!" She drew.

"I summon Informer Spider in attack mode." A small spider with radio tech equipped appeared. (ATK: 500)

"I end with this." A unknown card appeared behind Clair.

"My turn." Said Shin. He drew.

"I summon Defense Changer in attack mode." (ATK: 700)

"Changer, attack that Informer Spider."

Clair: 3800

"Now,my Changer switches to DEF mode." (DEF: 2000) Clair smiled and chuckled. "I was hoping you would do something like that, because when Informer Spider is destroyed, your Defense monster is mine." Changer disappeared and reappeared on Shin's field.

"I set 2 cards and end." Said Shin.

"My turn." Said Clair. She drew.

"I switch your Changer to attack mode." She waited a second, but Defense Changer disappeared and reappeared on Shin's side. "Sorry, but when my opponent manually tries to swtich my Changer's mode, its control is mine." Said Shin.

"Fine, I summon Spyder Spider in attack mode." A spider with goggles things appeared. (ATK: 1500)

"Spyder, attack Defense Changer."

Shin: 3200  
Clair: 3800

"And now, I can resummon Informer Spider from my grave." (ATK; 500)

"Informer Spider, attack Shin directly." Informer Spider in to attack, but...

"Not yet, I activate Negate Attack. Now, your attack is stopped, along with your Battle Phrase." Said Shin.

"I end." Said Clair.

"My turn, I draw!" Said Shin.

"I summon Rouge the Bat in attack mode." A humanoid bat wearing a skintight black body suit with a large pink heart-shaped breast plate, long white gloves, and white thigh-high boots with pink hearts on the toes appeared. (ATK: 1700)

"Rouge, attack Informer Spider." Rouge flew in and kicked the spider.

Clair: 2600  
Shin: 3200

"When Rouge destroys your monster, She can attack again, so go!" Rouge flew in and kicked Spyder Spider.

Clair: 2400  
Shin: 3200

"Well, sorry, I need to rephrase her effect again, whenever she destroys a monster, she can attack again, so Rouge, go one more time." Rouge flew in and kicked Clair.

Clair: 700  
Shin: 3200

"I end."

"My turn, I draw!" Said Clair. She drew.

"First, I summon Pinch Hopper in attack mode." A small insect appeared. (ATK: 1000)

Then, Cyrus and Tyler walked up to the duel, talking. "That's why we...huh? Isn't that Shin dueling?" Asked Cyrus. Tyler looked and was surprised. "It _is_! Why is he dueling?"

"Maybe to kill time." Answered Cyrus.

"Then, I use the Spell, Multiplication of Ants. This spell destroys Pinch Hopper, but I can something out of it: 2 Ant Army tokens." Two small green army ants appeared. (ATK: 500)x2

"But, I did lie, I get _2 _things. See when Pinch Hopper is destroyed, I can summon any Insect monster i want from my hand, and I summon Dreadscythe Havester in attack mode." A huge insect carrying a scythe appeared. (ATK: 2300)

"Then, I attack Rouge with Havester." Havester crawled in and slashed Rouge.

Shin: 2600

"Army Ants, its your turn, go!" The army ants crawled in and bit Shin.

Shin: 1600  
Clair: 700

"I set 1 card and end."

"My turn, I draw!" Said Shin. He drew.

"I summon Sonic the Hedgehog." The famous blue hedgehog appeared. (ATK: 1900)

"For my final move, I give Sonic Speed Shoes. This spell lets Sonic attack directly, but not only that, but Sonic cannot be targeted by any Trap cards, so finish this!" Soni sped in and kicked Clair.

Clair: 0

Clair stood up and smile. "Thanks for the duel. I needed a challenge. Well, catch ya around." Clair turned and walked into the boat.

ABANDONDED FACTORY...

In the factory room, the Master and #26 and #27 were all sitting, looking at Shin, through a crystal ball. "No! He did it again!" Yelled # 27.

"He might be a problem." Said 26.

"Listen, I want you two and numbers 25-29 to be in this tournament and defeat Shin." Said the Master. 26 looked at the Master, curious. "What about his annoying friends? Especially Tyler. His Excorist deck isn't one to underestimate."

"Really?" 26 nodded. "Fine, defeat his friends if you want. I just want Shin's spirit taken." Said the Master.

26 and 27 headed out to get his comrades.

Chapter End Note: The **Numbers **finally had thier meeting, and it looks like Shin and the gang will have their work cut out for them when they face more members of the organization. Hoped you like, Please R&R.


	15. The Tournament Starts? Machine Overload

Yugioh! Eternal Cries  
Episode 15- The Tournaments Starts! Machine Overload

Author's Note: This is it. The Tournament finally begins. To be honest, I do not know how long this tournament will be, but it is the main plot of the season. Enjoy!

Cyrus, Shin, Amber, Tyler and Lucas were in a circle, talking. "Well, guys. Good luck." Said Amber. Tyler joked. "Yeah, you'll all need it*Laughs*."

"Well, next time we see each other, hopefully, it'll be at the Finals, later." Said Tyler leaving, waving at his friends. "He's right, next time we meet, we'll be rivals, bye." Said Cyrus leaving. After that, Amber left, then Tyler. Soon, Shin was all alone in the plaza, save for a few people already starting to duel. Shin took out his Battle Card. It was entirely black. He smiled and left.

LATER THAT DAY...

Tyler was walking around, trying to find his first opponent. He noticed a intresting duel, so he went and sat down to watch this duel.

"Attack Force, end this." A group of goblins carrying clubs charged in, hitting a little kid on the head many times reducing him to 0.

"I couldn't win!" Realized the kid. "That's right, I'm the best!" Because the kid did not any Battle Cards left, he was out of the tournament.

The kid was leaving when he passed Tyler. "Don't duel him. You can't win." He left.

"Oh really, I think I have something to say. Hey kid!" Yelled Tyler. The kid turned and walked over. "What do you want?"

"Let's duel." Said Tyler. He activated his duel disk.

"You...want to duel me. Fine, I wager 1 Battle Card since you only have 1." Said the kid. He activated his duel disk. "Oh, I'm Charles."

"DUEL!" Yelled the boys.

Tyler: 4000  
Charles: 4000

"I'll start." Said Charles. He drew.

"To begin, I summon Machina Sniper_(4/1800/800) _in attack mode." Appeared was a machine robot carrying a sniper gun.

"I set 1 card and end."

"Machina? That's rare. But it won't matter, since I'll win, I draw!" Said Tyler. He drew.

"I summon one of my Exorcits; Noise Marie_(4/1600/1400)_." A grown man with brown dreadlocks wearing a green coat appeared.

"And wanna know his awesome effect? Well, here it goes, I can select my deck..." Tyler grabbed his deck and scanned his deck for a card. After he found it, he put back his deck and showed the selected card to Charles. "...And add Innocence- Noel Organon to my hand. And speaking of, how about we equip." Marie united his hand like alchemy and grew in power." _(1900/1700)_

"Marie, go and take out Machina Sniper." Marie ran up and punched, repeatedly, I might add, Machina Sniper, destroying it.

Charles: 3900  
Tyler: 4000

But then, that's what Charles wanted, he smiled and lifted up his Trap. It was a picture of Machina Sniper shooting a monster. "I activate Counter Shot. Because your destroyed Sniper, your Marie is destroyed." Sniper reappeared and pointed his sniper gun at Marie and released, but the bullets bounced off. Sniper disappeared.

"What? Why was your monster destroyed!" Charles was getting mad. "I'm sorry, did i forget to mention that?"

Charles growled. "Anyway, when equipped with Noel, Marie cannot be destroyed by Card effects. So try again."

"My turn." Said Charles. He drew.

"First, to increase my hand, I activate Pot of Greed."

"Then, I discard 5 "Machina" monsters to the grave to summon Machina Cannon_(8/0/2200) _in attack mode." A machina carrying a huge cannon on its back appeared. _(He is SO lucky)._

"Whats up with having 0 ATK points!" Asked Tyler. Charles pointed to his grave. "Because I sent 5 cards to the grave, he gains 800 pts for each, so in case you not that smart, i'll tell you. He gains 4000 ATK points."

"What! No way? 4000 ATK points!" Said Tyler. "Machina Cannon, blast Marie into the next century." Just as Charles said, Machina Cannon shot and sent Marie flying.

Tyler: 1900  
Charles: 3900

Tyler was standing up when he smiled. "This might be harder than I thought."

"My...turn." He drew.

"I activate Exorcists Gather!. This Spell lets me summon every "Exorcist" monster from my hand, therefore with 3, I can summon them. They are Exorcist Lavi_(4/1400/1400), _Exorcist Miranda Lotto_(3/400/1900) _and Exorcist Arystar Krory_(3/1400/1500)_. (I'm not going to write the descripton, because it'll be too long)

"And I can equip them with thier corresponding Spell cards." (Again, not writing the description) _(Lavi: 1700/1700) (Lotto: 700/2200) (Krory: 1700/1800)_

"Next, I activate _my _Pot of Greed." Tyler drew twice.

"Going on, I use Traps' Finder's effect. By discarding this card and losing 1000 Life points, I can activate a Trap from my hand.

Tyler: 900  
Charles: 3900

"Are you trying to lose?" Asked Charles, thinking Tyler's lost it.

"Not quite, I activate Noah's White Ark." A huge entirely white ark appeared above the boys and a little farther. Other duelists who were not dueling saw it and were attracted to Tyler's and Charles' duel.

"Now, for its effect. I toss a coin and if I call it right, I'm going to win, but if I call it wrong, I lose."

"Wait! So its turned into a game of chance?" Asked Charles having a little worried tone in his voice. "Basically, and that's good for me since I'm pretty lucky. Now, coin, flip...heads!" A coin appeared and Tyler flipped it. Seconds later, it fell and landed on heads. Tyler was exsatic(Or however you spell it) and Charles was worried. But then Charles smiled. "But see, you missed something, all your monsters' ATK are halved." He knew he would win now.

Tyler smiled. "Not quite, remember my Traps' Finder's effect, I can use a Trap in my hand, so with my last card, I activate Melody of the 14th. This Trap can only be activated by chaining it with my White Ark, so I would have lost if I called that toss wrong, but I didn't, so it means you'll lose because all damage I deal to you is normal, so Exorcists...finish this!" The said monsters ran up and reduced Charles to 0.

"I can't believe it! I lost!" Said Charles. Tyler walked up to him. "Don't worry, at least you're not out of the tournament, right?"

Charles looked up, then smiled. "Right. Well, i'll see you later. But watch out, we'll duel again." Charles stood up and ran off.

"I definetely don't want to duel this guy!" Said a kid. "I'm outta here!" Said another, running away. "Let's get out of here!" Yelled another running away, followed by everyone else.

"Well, that's no surprise." Said Tyler. He walked away, looking for his next opponent.

Chapter End Note: So, Tyler won his duel. For the next 2 chapters, Cyrus will duel since he only dueled like two times this story.


End file.
